Final Fantasy X: Dreaming Fayth
by ChoCho-Bahamut
Summary: Yuna has accepted the harsh fate of becoming a summoner and defeating Sin, but soon she discovers that her task implies more then just purging Spira from it's eternal enemy and it's mysteries.
1. A new life

Chapter 1 **A new life**

Pray now, for Yu Yevon

Whom will not go away

Dream fayths of Yevon

Now and for eternity

Saint Bevelle, one of Spira's most sacred of places, the place where the chosen people become summoners, and summon their first Aeon, and go on a journey to defeat the bringer of death Sin.

The bells in the palace of Saint Bevelle were ringing that day, which meant that the calm has ended and soon a summoner would be born to then sacrifice itself.

Her eyes, one blue and the other green scanned the huge palace as she climbed the stairs and entered it. The apprentice summoner slowly walked into the temple towards the chamber of the fayth, but was stopped by a man, perhaps a master of Yevon.

"Summoner Yuna, am I correct?" he asked.

"That is correct, sir…?" Yuna responded shyly as she looked at him.

"Ah, forgive me, I am called Seymour, from Guadosalam, I am one of Yevon's master," He told her while eyeing her carefully.

"It is a thrill to meet you my Lord!" Yuna was…uncomfortable talking to him maybe because he was staring at her, Seymour then giggled and said:

"My apologies Summoner, I must attend to my duties, good luck and farewell," Seymour walked out of the temple followed by the priests. Yuna, watched him leave and frankly, she was quite relieved, being with him made her uneasy.

She sighed in relief and walked into the chamber of the fayth, she saw the statue in which the fayth was kept prisoner waiting for a summoner to call for it. She sat down and started praying, as she prayed Yuna heard a voice singing, she closed her eyes and prayed with all of her might to acquire the Aeon. The hymn of the fayth was being song and Yuna joined in:

I E YU I  
NO BO ME NO  
RE N MI NE  
YO JU YO GO  
HA SE TE KA NA E  
KU TA MA E

Yuna then opened her eyes and saw pyre flies gathering, forming the fayth, she smiled slightly and bowed her head in respect.

"Greetings summoner, I have heard your prayer, I am the fayth bahamut, I will soon accompany you on your quest, but I must ask you, why have you come here?"

"I came here to become a summoner and defeat the bringer of death, Sin," she told him her eyes shining with resolve and determination.

"Summoner, never forget what you said, for this is your purpose," Yuna nodded at his words.

"Yes, I understand…," she replied.

"Very well then…I will now accompany you on your journey, good luck summoner," the fayth replied as he materialized himself into pyre flies and went in yuna's body. Yuna then lost consciousness and her body fell limply on the cold floor of the chamber.

When she awoke, yuna realized that she was still in the chamber of the fayth and remembered that she received the Aeon. She slowly got to her feet and found her steadiness, yuna walked towards the exit of the chamber and the door opened. She then ran down the stairs and and noticed Master Seymour, apparently waiting for her.

"Lady Yuna…have you succeeded?"

"Yes I have," she replied. Seymour smiled, but his smile wasn't a welcoming one, it was an impure, greedy and full of hate.

"Perfect, please follow me, I need to show you something," Seymour told her in a cold voice. Yuna slightly nodded and followed him reluctantly, they went into a cold dark room with a makina in it, rotating the prison cells.

"What is this room your grace?" She asked curiously looking amazed.

"This is were we put the heathens, but long ago we imprisoned the Zanarkandian people here," he explained.

"Because of the makina war?"

"That is correct,"

Yuna then thought how horrible it was for these people to be rotting away in cells like this.

"But, Sire," The summoner said as she looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Seymour then took a step and said:

"Lady Yuna, you do recall when I told you that I had duties to attend to, correct?"

"Yes, I do," she assured him.

"Well, during one of my tasks, I found a young man who was a heathen. I brought him back here and kept him prisoner as he must be taught a lesson for Yevon's own good, Seymour told the young summoner with anger and hate glowing in his eyes.

"By whom?" she asked innocently. Seymour took a few more steps and turned around and face her.

"You, Lady Yuna,"

"Me? But…why me?" Yuna demanded shocked as she stared at him.

"Because…you are a summoner, you are the pure blessing of Yu Yevon and you accepted your fate when you became one, just like your father before you,"

"Yes, but…" she trailed off as she looked at the cells rotating around the room and saw the young man being held prisoner. He looked fairly young, although his prison cell had stopped rotating and at the other end of the room, Yuna could see that he was slouched against the cell's bar and his head was looking down as if defeated.

"Hey you!" Seymour shouted at the pathetic looking young man. No answer or reaction came from him. Seymour then turned to the summoner and told her:

"Lady Yuna, teach him how to respect Yevon, summon the Aeon that you received and give this traitor what he deserves!" Yuna swallowed at the sound of his voice and slowly made her way to Seymour clutching her staff. She felt tears forming in her bi colored eyes as she stood with Seymour, looking at the trapped young man.

"Go ahead summoner Yuna, do what you came to do," the master told her, then unexpectedly, the prisoner spoke:

"Before you do what you came for summoner, allow me tell you something: Yu Yevon is not opposed to Sin! This is the absolute truth, I swear I'm not lying!" he shouted. Seymour truly angered grabbed Yuna by the arm.

"Enough of this nonsense! Yuna show him what Yevon truly is!" he roared at her. By now tears were streaming down her cheeks as she held her staff with trembling hands. Yuna looked at Seymour and shook her head.

"No Sire…I will not, I won't kill him!" the young woman said in a firm voice. At those words, the young man got up and stared at her.

"What!" Seymour asked as if he didn't hear her.

"I did not become a summoner to kill people Sire! I became one to purge Sin from this world!" Yuna stated firmly.

"Lady Yuna, your task is also to convert the heathens into followers and in this stubborn young man's case eliminate him,"

"Still, I will not, Sin brings enough death, we do not need more!" Yuna tried to reason with him.

"Yuna, your words are strong and if you keep following this path you'll end up like him," the man beside her said.

"So be it!" the summoner retorted as she ran out of the room and the palace. Seymour stared at the door yuna had ran through, laughing like a pervert.

"Beware Lady Yuna, I didn't mention my final word, soon we will meet again," he replied in a cold voice, then he turned to the prisoner.

"And you too! Beware, because one day you'll suffer, just like this foolish girl!" Seymour then exited the prisoner's room. The young man then sat down and smiled to himself.

"Thank you Lady Yuna, I owe you my life," he whispered softly.


	2. Runnig away from destiny

Chapter 2 **Running away from destiny**

She fled from her own city, where she had become a summoner, Bevelle wasn't her home anymore. Surely, she regretted what she said, but she didn't have the courage to kill people.

Yuna fled Bevelle, to then get lost in the forest of Macalania. The summoner was alone, well, not quite… for she still had her faithful companion: Bahamut. The young Woman looked at her surroundings, unsure of which direction to take; she then started walking forwards, aimlessly. As she walked Yuna thought she heard a noise, perhaps it was just was just the wind, but it seemed like hissing. The summoner's eyes shifted around the area nervously, searching form where the noise came. The hissing noise was heard again, except this, time it was louder and startled Yuna, who stopped dead in her tracks.

Feeling she was being watched, she backed away, only to have a fiend leap at her from a bush. Luckily, Yuna's reflexes saved her, for she jumped back just in time to miss the attack. The woman stared at the snake like fiend oddly, for she had never seen such a thing in her whole life, the fiend then let out a hiss at her, irritated. This caused Yuna to focus on the fight, she then closed her eyes and holding her staff she summoned her Aeon. A magnificent dragon came down, soaring through the sky, to then land heavily on the hard ground, causing it to scatter pieces of dirt around the area. Yuna held her hand to her mouth and gasped at the creature's colorful wings and scaled body.

"Oh my…"

The dragon then hovered towards the fiend and punched it powerfully, causing it to growl in pain. The Aeon repeated its attack and the monster gave a final hiss before turning into a heap of pyre flies and the strong dragon crossed his arms in satisfaction before dismissing himself.

"Thank you…" Yuna whispered looking towards the sky, were the creature had disappeared.

After awhile of walking, the forest finally let place to a huge plain: the sky was grey, lighting was seen and it was raining, Yuna recognized this place: it was the thunder plains. She gulped at the sight and waited a moment before starting to cross it. As she walked cautiously and seeing the next town was pretty far away, the summoner thought of something:

'_If I summoned Bahamut and rode on his back, he would get me out of here in no time I'm sure!'_

Yuna then called for the creature to climb on its back and it took off from the wet ground. Her Aeon flew at an amazing speed, yuna could soon see the entrance of Guadosalam so she demanded her Aeon to land at the entrance of the town, and Yuna dismissed her Aeon before silently entering it.

As Yuna walked into Guadosalam, she was being stared at by all of the Guados who gasped, obviously recognizing that she was a summoner, or did they already know about her actions back in Bevelle? Yuna looked at the inhabitants rather shyly as they marched towards her.

"Greetings, everybody," the summoner whispered awkwardly.

"Milady summoner!" a Guado whispered awed.

"You are most welcomed in Guadosalam!" another one said to her. Hearing those words, Yuna sighed in relief, she thought that master Seymour had already told his people about the "accident" in Bevelle.

"Thank you for your generous welcome," she replied. "I am the summoner Yuna and I came from…uh, never mind," Yuna limited the information about herself, because she didn't want them to know about her rebellion. Yuna then, uncomfortably waited for the Guados to reply.

"Well summoner Yuna, perhaps you would like to spend the night here?"

"Uh, that's really nice of you, but I'm in a hurry so maybe another time," she told them walking past. She knew about her rudeness, but she had no choice knowing that she had to go on, because Seymour was probably hunting her down. Yuna, feeling guilty stopped and turned around to face the people.

"I apologize for my rudeness, but I really am in a hurry I'll come back another time, I promiss," the summoner told them.

"In that case we will all wait patiently for you to come back to Guaosalam, you will always be welcomed here," a Guado explained. After that, yuna saluted them and carried on with her run. She then found herself near a lake glittering with pyre flies, the young woman asked for direction at an agency, and the person there told her that she was at the Moon Flow.

"Thank you; do you know when the next shoopuff leaves?" Yuna asked the person at the agency.

"Yes milady, it's leaving in five minutes,"

"Thanks!" Yuna said while running off. She immediately spotted the creature along with the Hypello guarding it.

"Excuse me!" Yuna replied to the Hypello. "How much does cost to get a ride?"

"That will be six hundred gils, please,"

Yuna thought it was expensive but paid the price anyways, it was that, or Seymour would get her.

"Here you go…" she replied giving him the money.

"Thankshhh!"

The summoner then climbed the shoopuff, and the Hypello guided it through the lake. During the crossing, which gave Yuna some time to rest, she began to think about the man held prisoner back in Bevelle, was he alive? Well anyway this had put her into a huge mess. Yuna sighed as she thought about him, how he looked when she first saw him, he seemed so…torn.

"We have arrived!" The Hypello riding the shoopuff exclaimed causing her to jump, startled. Yuna was now quite a long ways from Bevelle, but still wasn't far enough, so she forced herself to keep going. The summoner walked on the road near the temple of Djose, it was peaceful and the fiends were easy to spot in the sort grass. She continued her journey cautiously, at the watch for fiend ambushes, clutching her staff ready to summon when the time would come. It came soon enough, a wolf like fiend came barring her path, growling fiercely, so the girl summoned Bahamut and the dragon knew exactly what to do: protect his master.

The wolf fiend howled and sprinted at the dragon and bit his leg, but his attack seemed to have only little effect on the sacred creature. The holy beast slowly made his way to the fiend and slammed it to the ground with its tail, squashing it. The fiend then weakly got up and bit the dragon's tail, the huge beast lifted up his tail trying to get rid of the monster that hung on it. Seeing that the monster had decided he wouldn't let go, Bahamut jumped, did a flip in mid and smashed the ground with his powerful tail and crushing the fiend while landing. Yuna thought that the move her Aeon displayed was… ironical, the Aeon then disappeared in the sky. Soon Yuna had reached the Djose temple and since it was nearly night time decided to spend the night there. She was welcomed by priests and was allowed to spend the night in the temple, they showed her the room she would spend the night. She thanked them and directly went to her room and took off her summoner Kimono which was a long purple dress with flower designs on it and a white top with long sleeves, the whole being held by a large yellowish ribbon with wavy designs. The summoner got into a rather uncomfortable bed, which was all the temple could afford, because of economical problems and Sin. She cringed slightly at the squeaking noise it made, but she knew it was a matter of time before she'd get used to it.


	3. Seymour's sorrow

Hi, guys I want to thank you for the reviews (Special thanks to Severelikehell for her review) and this chapter is quite short I know, but I just thought I should make a short one for once. I'll make the next chapter longer though. And as always: HAPPY READING ;)

Chapter 3 Seymour's sorrow

Back in Bevelle, Seymour's rage grew towards Yuna and all the people opposed to Yevon. Some soldiers came sprinting into the temple, where Seymour was waiting for them.

"Have you found her yet?" Seymour demanded turning around to face his men.

"No my lord," feeling disappointed, Seymour turned his back to them and sighed.

"Well… I guess we'll soon have to unleash our 'harsh' method," he told the soldiers.

"But, your grace…"

"SILENCE! I'M THE ONE WHO GIVES THE ORDERS!"

"So… what do we do my lord?" a soldier asked cautiously. Seymour slightly turned his head and ordered:

"Keep searching, and if you still can't find her…we'll unleash our next plan,"

"Yes your grace!" the group of men bowed and hastily left the building. The angered master made his way to the room to where the 'heathen' boy was being kept.

"Hey, we're hunting down your little friend!" Seymour hissed at the unseen prisoner. The prisoner didn't respond, making the perverted master of Yevon angrier than he'd already been.

"Answer, now!" Seymour shouted as he pushed the button to rotate the cells, to see the prisoner. Instead of seeing the heathen man sinking in sorrow and agony, he just saw the empty cells rotating endlessly, without giving any sign of the prisoner.

"What!" Seymour shouted awed that the young man could have escaped.

"How could he escape?" he said to himself as he looked in amazement at the cells. Seymour eyes were full of hate and agony, there was pain in him, he could sense it , the man knew something in him, perhaps a memory was destroying him.

Seymour could feel it making its way in his body, making him bleed, but that pain had been in his body and mind for countless years and he was now possessed by it.

"Damn this world of fools, darkened Anima come to me!" Seymour ordered. Pyre flies gathered and formed his Aeon, Seymour smiled evilly and said:

"Anima, find me the boy kept prisoner here, and the summoner Yuna and bring her back here dead!"

His Aeon roared painfully in responds, and burst into pyre flies that flew out of the palace and exited the city.

"…mother," Seymour whispered sorrowfully as he collapsed on the cold and wept.

"Mother…why did you abandoned me?" he whispered as horrible memories came back to him. In his head he could hear the pained voice of his mother as a pool of turmoil and sorrow could be felt in his entire body.

"Was I not good enough, for you mother!" Seymour screamed saddened as he got up.

"Why did you leave me here, with only agony and sorrow as feelings!"

"Mother, I know you can hear me, so answer me now!" Seymour cried falling to his knees again, greeted by only loneliness and grief.


	4. On the march

Chapter 4** On the march**

Yuna continued on with her marching that morning, but where was she going? She knew she couldn't flee Yevon's troupe forever. By now she was far away from the Temple of Djose and was lost. She sighed in frustration; now her life was in turmoil…ruined!

"All that because of that person and Seymour!" the summoner cried. Yuna ran, ran to nowhere.

"At first, I thought that being a summoner would be easy, that everybody would welcome me but now I see that it's not true," Yuna said to herself sadly, still running. Tears blinded her, but the girl wouldn't bother to wipe them away, causing her to run into somebody.

"Oh, I wasn't looking, I apologize," she bowed at whoever it was that she ran into. Yuna opened her sore bi colored eyes and they widened at the sight of the person: it was a Bevellian soldier, yuna recognized his clothing's and the look the soldiers had.

"No…" Yuna tried to run in the opposite direction, but other soldiers came running, barring her path. Then unexpectedly, the first soldier she encountered did a chocking noise and fell to the ground limply. Behind him a young stood there grinning, arms crossed.

"Do you guys want the treat I gave your buddy?" the man asked while kicking the body of the dead soldier. The remaining soldiers tried to act courageous by aiming their shot guns at the youth, this caused Yuna to give her 'savior' a worried look, but in return he winked at her and charged at the soldiers kicking one in the stomach and in the head, knocking him out. The last guard, caught in panic aimed at the boy and shot him in the arm before sprinting off. After the panicked soldier ran away, she hurried towards the wounded young man. He winced in agony as he clutched his bloody arm and cursed:

"What a damn fool he is!"

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked as she eyed the injury cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her, although she didn't seem totally convinced, neither did he. The passed out soldier groaned and stirred.

"We better get out of here quickly," he told the summoner walking away. Yuna nodded and followed him, knowing that he wouldn't go far with his injury which seemed to be fairly profound. They were half walking half running and soon the rocky road was replaced by a muddy road with rich green grass, they stopped to a halt and sat in the cool grass. The young teenager let go of his hurt arm and Yuna gasped at the amount of blood that had flown from his arm now dripping on his clothes. Yuna wanted to heal it but as far as she could recall she hadn't inherited the art of white magic. The woman then tried to rip a part of her dress, but the material was too thick to be ripped. She then turned back to the man who was searching for something in his clothes with his other arm and he got out a small dagger.

"Here," he said handing it to her. Yuna then cut out a small piece of her dress and rapped it around his arm to stop the hemorrhage.

"Thanks"

"No, I'm the one who should be thanking you for saving me,"

"Oh that was nothing I guess I dropped by at the right moment!" Yuna nodded and told him:

"My name s Yuna,"

"Name s Tidus, pleased to meet you, although I would've preferred we meant under different circumstances!" he chuckled as Yuna smiled at his remark. After a moment of rest, they got up ready to continue their journey. A while later Yuna could feel that Tidus was loosing his strength, she turned around to face him; she noticed that he was far behind her so she trotted back towards him to see Tidus kneeled down on the ground panting.

"Are you alright?" the summoner crouched down beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Tidus then lifted his head revealing his, now paled face.

"Yeah…I just…need to catch…my breath," he explained to her gulping for air. This only caused her to shake her head.

"No you're not fine, we've got to find a place to stay," Yuna told him as she grabbed his arm and flung it around her shoulder. Although she knew she could summon Bahamut, she didn't want to take the risk, because Tidus would probably lose consciousness and fall off the Aeon and Yuna couldn't order her Aeon where to land and watch over Tidus at the same time. Tidus seemed to be struggling to stay awake, but as luck would have it, there was an Inn just around the bend. Yuna, then grabbed his waist and walked hastily, or at least tried to, for Tidus was leaning on her. Soon enough they reached the inn and Yuna placed Tidus who was semi conscious in a chair and asked the owner for assistance. The owner who was an Al Bhed named Rin took care of the wounded person and reassured Yuna that he would be fine. So, all she could do was to pray to Yevon for his safety.


	5. The travelers

Hi, sorry I couldn't update any sooner but school and exams kept me busy, anyways here is chapter five! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5** **The traveler****s**

That night, Yuna didn't find sleep; she felt very uneasy knowing that Tidus' life was threatened by his injury. She kept repeating to herself that he would make it, but it was no use: her mind kept telling her that she had to do something.

Finally, the summoner couldn't bear it anymore and got out of bed. She walked worriedly towards the travel agency's counter but noticed that no one was there. Yuna then heard voices coming from inside the room where Tidus was, she silently approached it wondering what was happening. _Was Tidus dead_? She thought.

Now she could clearly hear the voices: "Do you think he will live?" a female voice asked worriedly. Then, a voice with a very thick Al Bhed accents none other than Rin's answered: "Hum…It is difficult to tell, but I can sense him struggling to keep it."

Yuna felt much relief that her 'companion' didn't pass away.

"Well… let's let him rest, shall we?" the woman asked. Yuna then ran back to her dormitory with great haste. In only moments she fell back into a deep slumber knowing that he would be safe…

It was fairly early in the morning when she awoke; the summoner could tell it was because the sun had just arisen. Even though Yuna felt drowsy she forced herself to get up. A short while later she came towards the counter of the agency, noticing Rin.

"Ah, good morning summoner Yuna!" the man greeted pleasantly. Hearing her name being pronounced by Rin left her surprised.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded him, bewildered.

"Well, you have Al Bhed blood, am I correct?"

Yuna nodded firmly at his statement.

"Your mother was the leader of our people, forgetting about her and what she did for us would be committing a crime," the Al Bhed explained. "I am truly honored to have you in my agency. The young summoner smiled and bowed. She had almost forgotten why she'd come for in the first place and immediately asked Rin: "How is my guardian?"

"I truly admire him for, he had an outstanding recovery."

"Is he up?" Yuna asked amazed. The man standing before her nodded.

"He is outside if you wish to see him."

Yuna bowed and ran outside to find her guardian handling a long silver sword.

"Tidus!" the young woman cried out as she sprinted towards him. Tidus let go of his polished weapon and embraced her.

"You're alive…" she whispered almost to herself. The young guardian tightened his embrace and murmured "I'm sorry, for all the grief and worry I caused you…Forgive me."

Moments later she pulled away from him and told him: "I forgive you."

Soon they had to continue on with their journey, they bought potions and other curative items that might come in handy on their way to Luca.

On the road, they'd watched their surroundings at the look out for fiends. Suprisingly, no beasts were seen, but both of them stayed alert for any ambushes.

As they continued their quest, not one fiend was to be seen, at least… not until a boisterous screeching was emitted from someone sounding far too brutal to be human.

"Fiend!" shouted Tidus. Yuna stayed in place eyes wide with shock as she cried: "No don't go, its too dangerous!"

Tidus though, didn't seem to hear her and positioned himself for the combat, Yuna sighed and followed him. The screeching beast made his way up to the surface of the ground and roared. It was a dragon like beast, with shiny blue skin and huge powerful looking jaws. Pyre flies gathered near Tidus' left arm and a sword materialized itself in his hand. This amazed the summoner standing next to him, staring with awe at him. A loud growl caused by the monster brought her mind back to the battle that was about to start.

Her guardian made his first move and struck the dragon on his side, but, to his surprise the attack barely managed to make a scratch.

Now Yuna's turn to strike came; she twisted her weapon in her hands and called her dragon. An instant later Bahamut was by their side, battling with them. When the fiend would strike, the Aeon would mostly miss the attack but whenever Bahamut got hit the chances of winning this combat got slimmer. Finally Bahamut unleashed a powerful looking beam that created an explosion. Yuna's eyes shined with hope pleading that the fiend vanish from this world, but the attack only mildly hurt the entity and with one strong blow Bahamut's strong hind legs toppled and the Aeon collapsed, slowly materializing itself into pyre flies. Both the summoner and the guardian knew that the chances of coming out of the battle victorious were too poor, so they quickly retreated. As they ran across the Mihen high road, the titanic beast pulled his long slick body out of the dry earth and flew towards the azure skies. Tidus and Yuna watched as the animal executed his escape and marched away towards the town of Blitz ball: Luca.

Soon they stood before Luca's enormous Blitz ball stadium, even though Tidus didn't express it, she could see that he was a Blitz player; by the way he stared at the sphere, showing envy and eagerness to play.

"Are You a Blitz player?" Yuna asked curiously to her friend. Tidus abruptly turned to face her and answered uneasily: "Well yeah-um no, no actually I don't…"

Yuna knitted her eyebrows together and looked at him as if he were some odd fiend.

"Are you sure?" she asked him quizzically, the young man nodded.

"Positive!"

"If you say so."

They stared at one another for a moment and broke their gazes when the earth beneath them began to shake violently.

"Look! Sin!" a sailor yelled staring fearfully beyond the harbor at the blue agitated sea.

"Sin is coming t'wards us, what d'we do?" another sailor asked panicking.

"We run! Get out of Luca, it'll ravage the whole city!"

Tidus, grabbed Yuna's wrist and sprinted towards Luca's entrance, Tidus looked aback and saw a huge wave making its way towards them. The last thing he aware of before being sucked into oblivion was the thousand year old monster gaining land on the fleeing people and his hand being torn apart from Yuna's…


	6. Drifting off

**Chapter six** **Drifting off**

As awareness slowly came back to him, the first thing Tidus realized was that he was floating on his back in water. Alarmed, the young man bolted up and examined his surroundings. 'The sea? What am I doing here?' he asked himself, even though he didn't know the answer, but then, all of the events that had occurred started to come back to him.

"Yuna!" the young guardian shouted, hoping to hear an answer. None came. That made him panic even more. '_Where are you?'_

"Yuna, where are you!" he cried out loud. After awhile of calling out to her and hearing no response, he began to wonder: '_Is_ _she alive_?' Tidus thought. He knew that Yuna wouldn't swim up to him and besides he had to try to find shelter somewhere; he swam off. As time passed on and no cities or islands could be seen, the young man started to loose hope.

"Well, isn't that wonderful…first: I loose Yuna, then, I'm in the ocean, in the middle of nowhere!" he said to himself angrily. He then allowed himself to float on his back looking at the evening sky. However his peacefulness was soon disturbed when his back hit something…

"What the hell!" the guardian cursed as he positioned his back up right. He turned around to try and figure out what he had hit but nothing was in sight. He sighed heavily.

"Now I'm having hallucinations…"

Tidus then decided to continue on swimming. Soon it was dark and Tidus got colder and colder. It was so dark, that the only things he could see were the stars that were beginning to disappear as clouds appeared. Tidus blinked and looked down at the agitated waters, he could see a light…no, four lights and it appeared that they were coming upwards. Tidus quizzically stared at them as they made their way up, but then realized that something bad was happening: the form of an enormous fishlike creature could be seen. With that, Tidus took a deep breath and dove into the depths of the cold ocean. Watching his prey come down, the fiend waited for him to swim closer so it could strike. At only a few meters apart Tidus examined the fish's 'lights' shining brightly on both of it's sides(it uses these to attract it's prey, Oh and the reason Tidus can see what he is doing is because of the fish's lights ). Obviously hungry, the fiend struck at Tidus so quickly that the boy barely had time to shield his face with his arm. The fiend bit into Tidus' armed arm so strongly that its fangs pierced the metal gauntlet that sheltered his arm.

This left Tidus stunned: he could feel a warm liquid penetrating his literally, freezing body. With all of his might he ignored the bizarre feeling in his body and closed his eyes, pyre flies gathered near his other arm and formed a sword. The guardian hastily swam towards the fish and swung his sword forwards hitting its side violently and letting the bright red, blood pour from its wound. The fiend opened its mouth, allowing his large fangs to be seen once again, and it slithered towards Tidus with great speed. Then, he quickly swam under the beast, ready to attack; Tidus then struck the creature's belly. The young fighter retreated from his place and swam back in front of the monster, his weapon clutched tightly in his hand.

The fiend opened and closed its mouth, repeatedly as blood oozed out of its gut as well as flesh. It then turned on its back and burst into pyre flies.

Tidus smiled slightly, but the lack of oxygen in his lungs was starting to make him light headed, also, the pain in his arm was starting to come back, so the young boy headed for the surface.

Back at the surface the air was cool, which made Tidus' arm burned in pain, the boy cringed as the wound stung.

"The bastard must've injected me some poison."

The young man looked from his injured arm to the sea…but, he could see lights, was it a city?

"A city!" he shouted with delight as he started to swim hastily forgetting the pain of his wound. Sometime later, he arrived at what he thought to be a city; it was a small village. He then climbed on the dock and entered the town. 'Maybe I can find a healer…' Tidus thought as he stared at his injured arm in the village's lights, allowing him to explore the damages. The gauntlet was torn apart and his arm was bleeding profusely. As he concentrated on the injury, Tidus noticed that another liquid started to pour down his arm; it was black. '_That must be the poison_…' as he thought that, the liquid started to burn his arm. He groaned weakly and clutched his arm tightly. He slowly lifted his head and noticed that the majority of the villagers were staring at him with odd looks plastered on their faces. Tidus then blushed slightly, embarrassed before saying:

"Howdy, do you have some kind of a healer?"

Tidus was waiting calmly for the healer to arrive, he thought about when he asked the villagers if they had a healer; they all hurried and escorted him to the white mage's house. Now he was sitting in a wooden chair, drying up, but suddenly, the wounded boy thought's wondered off to Yuna, was she even alive? Tidus let his head loll down as a tear ran down his wet face '_Why did I have to do that to her? Why_?' he asked to himself agonized. Tidus then heard footsteps approaching and lifted his head. The healer was there; she had white hair but looked like a young woman.

"So…you're the one with the poisoned arm?"

"Sure am," Tidus replied letting go of his thoughts. The healer took a quick glance at the injury and told him: "Alright follow me, please." Tidus did as told and followed the man. They crossed a large hall with shelves, dusty jars installed on them. Tidus also noticed pictures of people put in golden frames hanging on the opposite wall. Tidus realized that they were all holding beautifully designed staffs. They soon arrived in a small room with a table made out of marble and wooden chairs.

"Please sit down," the white mage told her patient, gesturing him to do so. As he sat down he explored the small place: shelves with herbs and such were hung on the wall and also other pictures of people clutching staff. The young healer noticed Tidus' expression and asked: "Are you okay? As she said those words, he snapped out of his thoughts and replied: "Yeah, yeah…just thinking."

"Okay then let's start!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Tidus had to admit that he felt surprised; even with Sin around, some people still stayed cheerful. The healer put a small bucket on the table and poured a clear green liquid in it.

"Put your arm in it," she ordered him. Tidus reluctantly put his bloody arm in the liquid and to his amazement it didn't burn him.

"Now we wait a few minutes…" the white haired girl instructed him. For a moment they stayed silent, but the young man broke it, wanting to know about the people in the pictures: "Who are the people in the pictures?" he asked her curiously. The girl turned around and explained: "They're people that were in my family; then they became summoners," she paused "me and my brother are the only ones left… our parents became Summoners about a year ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Tidus apologized as he bowed his head in respect.

"My brother, he left Kilika a month ago and nobody knows where he is…" she told him, her eyes clear blue glistened with tears. Suddenly, this reminded Tidus of the summoner he failed to protect.

"Yuna…"he murmured absently.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. Tidus shook his head.

"No…it's nothing, tell me: do you know anything about Sin's attack at Luca." He demanded. The white mage then had a shocked expression on her face.

"Yevon yes! Everybody knows!" she basically shouted, making Tidus jump slightly.

"Well… do you know about the summoner who was at Luca?"

"Um…yes I think I heard somebody mention it."

"Have you got the any idea where she?" he asked nervously, hoping to be answered conveniently.

"No…I'm sorry, but you may want to ask around first."

Tidus nodded. The white then ordered Tidus to take out his arm and bandaged it for him.

"There…you'll have to keep the bandage on for a few days," she told him. Tidus smiled slightly and nodded: "Will do! Oh, and what's your brother's name?"

"Cirrus," responded the mage.

"I'll try to find him and tell him to come back to you, ok?" he proposed her. She smiled gleefully at him.

"Really! You would do that for me?"

"Yep!" he told her. She ran over to him and did the prayer of Yevon.

"I need to ask you a question first."

Tidus turned around.

"What is it?" he demanded her.

"Where you related to the summoner?"

He nodded slowly. The white mage gave him an apologetic look.

"Well, all I can do is pray for you to find her and my brother…"

The guardian forced a smile on his lips.

"Thanks."

"Oh, and by the way my name's Ruika."

"Mine's Tidus," he introduced himself.

Tidus then left the store and looked for a place he could rest at. Luckily, the young man noticed a still open inn and walked over to it. Yep, it was open indeed; Tidus walked over to the counter and asked for a room. Soon, he was able to relax a little as he got under the warm covers of his bed and whispered: "I'll find you Yuna, I promise…"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, hope you all had a great summer vacation, mine was pretty crappy, accept for the fact that I got to spend a week in, Hawaii, Honolulu! Yay! Anyways…I just wanted to tell to all of the readers out there, that I will update faster if I get **three reviews** **per**

**chapter**, from now on! Enjoy!

**Chapter seven: The cursed **

"Where did you find her!" an old man demanded with furry. A young man stood before him, carrying a woman in his arms.

"Near the stream…she's dead," the man answered coldly as he calmly started walking towards the small village in front of them.

"Are you mad? We will die of disease if you keep her corpse; don't you think we have enough problems with the curse that bestows upon us!" the elder man tried to reason with him.

"Our people have been cursed for centuries, aren't you used to it by now?" the young man asked as he continued on with his march. The man then rolled his greenish eyes and replied angrily: "That's not the point Syran! Get rid of her now!"

Syran then stopped and faced him.

"Seriously Kino, are you afraid?" Syran questioned while starring at the old man straight in his eyes.

"No! But…" he started but was abruptly cut off by Syran.

"Then stop yelling!"

"But…what are you going to do?"

"I'll speak to my father about her and see if she can still be saved…" Syran simply said to the old person.

"You know your father hates humans! And plus she has already passed away." This time Syran turned around with velocity, obviously annoyed. The young woman was getting heavier in his arms, but he concealed his tiredness.

"Kino, haven't you noticed? She's a Summoner! Just look at the way she's dressed!" the young man exclaimed in astonishment.

"I see no difference between her and a normal human being…" Kino mumbled. Syran then turned around and entered the village.

A gloomy place, it was; all the inhabitants seemed to stare at the human with intense hate, and glanced at Syran and Kino with surprise. At the end of the small and dark town, was a temple, Kino heard Syran let out a heavy sigh before entering and the only thing the elder man could do was to wait for him, outside the temple his head bowed down in shame…

"Farther, I found her lying in the woods, near a stream while I was hunting…" Syran confessed. His father was a strong man, with short grey hair and pale yellow eyes.

"What do you want me to do Syran?" the man demanded with annoyance as he stared at the woman in his son's arms.

"I want you to bring her back to life…dad"

"No…"

"Why? She's a summoner!"

"Because, I detest humans…" his father replied ferociously.

"Why do you? What did they do to you!" Syran yelled in anger.

"Syran, we are cursed because of what the humans did!"

"Still! That doesn't mean that all of them are bad, take the summoners for instance!"

His father then remained silent.

"Father, heal her…or else," Syran warned as he laid the girl down on the cool stone floor and grabbed a long golden sword that was suspended on the wall of his dad's chamber.

"Don't be foolish my son," the farther told him "For, it never does any good to anyone."

"Father, I warned you!" Syran shouted as he braised himself to attack.

"No, stop that…"

"Not unless you heal this summoner!" Syran replied nastily as if a sudden crisis of anger had struck him.

"No! I will not heal her, is that understood!"

"Very well then…"

Syran then sprinted to his farther and swung the broad sword across his abdomen, the man before him screeched in pain.

"Sy-ran h…how co-could you?" he questioned in disbelief as he grabbed his chest.

His son just stood there not saying a word, his dark blue eyes welling up with tears.

"I had to do it, and I won't hesitate to do it over and over again, until I've convinced you to take care of the girl."

His father shook his head in mere shame tears trickled down his cheeks as he slowly limped towards the fallen summoner and knelt down beside her. He placed a shaky hand over her chest, the girl's body then began to emit a mystical bluish color, and the man then rapidly stood up and looked at his only child, with a glacial look.

"Syran…you dishonored me, your mother, the entire village…and yet, worst of all yourself…"

"Father…"

"No! leave this village, immediately!" the father screamed in pure rage.

"Try to understand; mother was also a Hume! what did she have that differed her from the others? Tell me!" Syran ordered as his grip around the golden sword handle tightened.

"Your mother was different," his father explained distantly, as if he were in deep thoughts "…but now she is no more!"

Syran then snorted in anger "You never loved her! The only reason you married her was because she was Maester Yocun's daughter, and you hid to her the fact that you cursed. Syran exclaimed as his nostrils flared and his lips quivered with grief.

The boy's father then, mouth agape turned abruptly very pale. Syran then screamed out loud in frustration as he flung the sword to the ground and hastily scooped up the now, unconscious woman and sped out of the temple.

"Syran?" a raspy voice murmured causing the young man to turn around, startled. Syran then realized that it was Kino who stayed by the temple's stairs all that time…

"Kino? Were you waiting here all that time?" the boy asked foolishly. The old man shrugged and nodded.

"Why?"

"I wanted to know how it turned out, with the girl…and Lord Rael"

"Well she's alive, but it's pretty complicated, I must leave…"Syran blurted out as a wave of embarrassment hit him.

"Leave where?"

"I dunno! Anywhere, away from here!"

"But…why?" Kino questioned.

"Like I said: it's complicated, anyway you'll find out soon enough."

"Fine, fine…but you're not going without an appropriate weapon!" the elder man told Syran.

Kino then led the boy to his small house and gave him a long, silver sword that had some ancient writings carved on its sharp shiny blade.

"It belonged to me, but I will no longer use it: it's yours from now on…use it well," the man said as he handed the boy his former weapon. Syran then clumsily handled the sword as his eyes drifted onto the sleeping summoner, laid down on the small bed near the entrance.

'I must fight for her, I'll be her guardian…'

Syran then quickly thanked Kino and exited the small town with the slumbering woman in his arms while his sword was securely attached to his waist by a leather belt.

Hours later, after countless halts, Syran stopped by a large tree and laid the still, passed out creature in his arms next to it. He felt like someone or something was watching their every move. The boys then walked off, but made a mental note to himself that he should stay around 'her' and protect her.

Indeed, not so far away in the distance, a beast was waiting impatiently for the 'perfect' time to strike.

Soon, Syran detected the fiend amongst the leaves, and bushes that the dying trees and land offered.

He then, by reflex pulled out his sword from its leather pouch, and prepared for this upcoming combat…


End file.
